MiniPiratas
by Poissonous Apple
Summary: Bueno, por que el tiempo pasa y una nueva generación de piratas entra en escena, y todo puede pasar. Jack no se imaginaba lo que se le venía encima, muaja. SUSPENDIDO POR RENOVACIONES
1. Angie

Todo tiene consecuencias Jack, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, no por nada estás metido siempre en problemas.

Has estado escapando por años, pero algún día tendrás que parar, sí, Jack, algún día no vas a poder marchar sin mirar atrás, algún día habrá algo que valores más que tu libertad.

Lo sabes Jack, ese algo está más cerca de lo que crees, has escapado incluso de la muerte, pero no siempre podrás huir.

Tú tienes muchos vicios, eres mentiroso, traidor, borracho y sobre todo mujeriego, y eso último será lo que te cause más problemas, por que cuando no puedas huir…

…será por que no quieres hacerlo.

El "Perla Negra" había llegado a Tortuga una vez más, después de la batalla contra Davy Jones, hacía un par de meses, Elizabeth se había quedado en la isla después de que Will se fuera a sus diez años de servicio. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se habían divertido y los hombres ya morían por estar de nuevo en tierra, en las tabernas y con las mujeres, al igual que Jack.

Cuando los hombres bajaron a puerto todos se fueron en diferentes direcciones, incluido Jack, pero algo atrapó su mirada en una de las calles, una muchacha muy bella, de ojos azules intensos, cabello café largo y ondulado, de piel blanca, alta y de buen cuerpo, con la cara un poco redonda, estaba frente a un puesto de verduras negociando con el dueño.

Jack estaba paralizado de asombro, la chica se fue con su cesta de verduras llena y Jack se acercó a hablar con el vendedor con el pretexto de comprar unas manzanas

–Esta es la mejor fruta que he visto –dijo Jack en un tono nada convincente mientras el vendedor le mostraba la mercancía

–No me extraña que esa jovencita se acercara a este lugar –dijo revisando una pera

–Sí, ella siempre viene por aquí –dijo el vendedor mirando a Jack recelosamente

–Es muy hermosa por cierto –dijo Jack mirando una sandía

–Sí, siempre ha sido muy hermosa –dijo el hombre

–La verdad, es la criatura más hermosa que he visto –dijo Jack

–me pregunto ¿Cuál será su nombre? –Dijo Jack mirando las zanahorias

–No creo tener permiso de su padre para revelar el nombre de la chica, pero ella por seguro puede hacerlo –dijo el vendedor amistosamente y señalando la calle por laque se había ido la chica

–la subida a la punta del acantilado es muy resbalosa ¿Sabe? –le dijo el hombre a Jack guiñándole un ojo

–Y una dama no debe llevar cosas a cuestas –dijo Jack sonriendo

–que triste para ella vivir sola en ese viejo acantilado –dijo el hombre limpiando algunas frutas

–bueno, creo que sólo me llevaré esto, gracias –dijo Jack tomando las dos famosas manzana que había ido a comprar,

Caminó en dirección al acantilado, hacia donde dejaban de verse casas, excepto por una casa blanca bastante grande en la cima del acantilado,

Jack caminó ignorando a todos en la calle, en especial a unas prostitutas que lo llamaban desde ambos lados de la calle, dobló en un esquina que subía sólo para ver a la chica que buscaba tropezar en el lodo y tirara las frutas de su canasta.

Jack se acercó corriendo y la ayudo a levantarse y luego recogió las cosas

–Gracias señor –dijo ella sonriendo y continuó su camino

–Espera, se te olvidó esto –le dijo ofreciéndole las manzanas

–No he comprado manzanas hoy señor –le dijo ella mirando al pirata a los ojos para darle a entender que ya conocía ese juego

–Bueno, jamás dije que las comprara, sólo que las había olvidado –dijo Jack sonriendo y mostrando un par de dientes de oro

–entonces, se lo agradezco, pero debo llegar a mi casa –dijo ella continuando su camino, pero Jack tomó la canasta antes de que ella se diera cuenta y le ofreció el brazo

–una dama no debe llevar una carga tan pesada –le dijo sonriendo, la muchacha sonrió y tomó el brazo de Jack

–Lo siento linda, pero tendrás que mostrarme el camino, yo sé para dónde vamos –dijo Jack mientras caminaban, aunque solo había un camino y llevaba a la casa de la chica, que miró a Jack escépticamente arqueando las cejas

–señor, sólo hay un camino –dijo la mirando la casa

–no me he presentado ¿cierto? –Dijo Jack mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza

–Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow –le dijo quitándose el sombrero

–Angelique Mavenforth, mucho gusto Señor Sparrow –dijo ella sonriendo mientras tomaba de nuevo el brazo de Jack

–lo lamento, el señor Sparrow es mi abuelo, sólo dime Jack –dijo él sonriendo mientras avanzaban por el camino lodoso, de pronto Jack sintió que lo jalaban hacia atrás y alcanzó a tomar a Angelique de la cintura antes de que cayera en el lodo

–lo siento… es este camino… estuvo lloviendo ayer… se enloda todo –dijo ella avergonzada

–No hay problema –le dijo Jack

–Toma –le dijo devolviéndole la canasta y en un movimiento levantó a Angelique

– ¡Jack! ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Angelique asustada

–Nada, sólo llevándote a casa –dijo Jack

–Mi padre se enfadará mucho –dijo ella sonriendo

–tu madre se enfadará más si llegas con la ropa enlodada –dijo Jack y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Jack caminó con la chica en brazos hasta llegar frente a la casa, la bajó en la terraza mientras una mujer de ojos cafés y cabello castaño abría la puerta algo molesta

–Angelique, te he dicho un millón de veces que no te entretengas con extraños –dijo la mujer tomando la cesta

–madre, lo lamento… él es el capitán Jack, me ayudó en el camino –dijo Angelique sonrojándose

–y… "capitán" Jack ¿tiene usted apellido? –Le preguntó un hombre de cabello gris y ojos azules saliendo de la casa

–Sparrow –dijo Jack mirando al hombre

–y ¿usted cree, Jack Sparrow, que mi hija es hermosa? –preguntó el hombre examinando a Jack

–papá ¡basta! –dijo Angelique mirando a su padre

–Sin lugar a dudas –contestó Jack sonriéndole a Angelique; la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, pero dejo de hacerlo con una mirada de su padre

–entonces Jack… como es obvio que usted es un pirata ¿cree poder darle una vida digna a mi hija? –Dijo el hombre

–papá, basta déjalo en paz –dijo Angelique

–por amor de Dios Edward, sólo ayudó a tu hija con las verduras, no va a casarse con ella –dijo la madre de Angelique,

El padre de Angelique abrió la boca para protestar, pero su mujer lo tomó del brazo y entró en la casa junto con él, segundos después regresó por las verduras

–pueden ir a caminar si quieren, pero regresen antes del anochecer –les dijo la madre de Angelique sonriendo.

Angelique tomó a Jack del brazo sonriendo y regresaron al pueblo.

Jack estuvo contándole historias de pirata hasta que comenzó a anochecer y Jack la llevó a su casa.

Jack regresó al puerto y al Perla Negra con expresión soñadora, ni siquiera se fijó en que Jack (el chango) usó su cabeza como trampolín a una de las cuerdas

–Gibbs, estoy enamorado –le Jack al pirata sonriendo como nunca antes

–me alegro capitán ¿De quién se trata esta vez? –Le preguntó Gibbs mirándolo

–Se llama Angelique… y creo que ahora es real –dijo Jack

–Como diga capitán –le dijo Gibbs que conocía demasiado a Jack como para creer que fuera cierto

–oye ¿Qué opinas? ¿Angelique Sparrow? No suena mal ¿cierto? –dijo Jack bajando a su camarote, en el cual se encerró en su camarote.

Al siguiente día se dedicó a pasearse por el acantilado, cerca de la casa de Angelique, hasta que ella salió de la casa a hablar con él

–Jack ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó acercándose

–Nada, sólo creo que es un día precioso para pasear –dijo Jack mirando el cielo plagado de nubarrones negros

–Jack, necesitas mejores excusas… y sí, dice mamá que también podemos caminar hoy –dijo Angelique

–Fabuloso –dijo Jack tomando la mano de la muchacha hasta llegar al pueblo, estuvieron caminando por el puerto toda la tarde hasta que se desató una tormenta y entraron a un bar muy cerca, de ahí.

Adentro estaban tocando una música muy alegre y había un lugar dónde bailaban varias parejas.

Jack invitó a bailar a Angelique y se acercaron a dónde todos bailaban, comenzaron a dar vueltas y a reír, después de algunos minutos Jack comenzó a levantar ocasionalmente a Angelique.

Ambos estaban más que felices, estuvieron bailando bastante tiempo después de que anocheció, el tiempo pasaba volando, hasta que un hombre tocó el hombro de Jack y casi les dio un infarto a los dos al ver al padre de Angelique detrás de Jack

– ¿me permite un baile con mi hija, Capitán Sparrow? –le dijo el hombre cortésmente y Jack se apartó y se sentó en una mesa.

Angelique comenzó a dar vueltas con su padre

– ¿no creerías que te dejaría ir sola con él, verdad? –Preguntó sonriendo

– ¿me seguiste? –Preguntó Angelique sorprendida

–por supuesto, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, eres mi única hija Angelique, tengo que cuidar de ti –dijo él levantándola un momento

–y bien ¿Qué opinas de Jack? –Preguntó la chica

–Que es un buen hombre, a pesar de ser pirata y de que podría ser mejor, pero es básicamente bueno –dijo el hombre

–entonces ¿me volverás a seguir? –preguntó ella esperando que no

–la verdad, creo que ya estás grande como para necesitar un chaperón –dijo el padre de la chica y se fueron a sentar con Jack

–ya es hora de ir a casa –dijo el hombre después de dos segundos sentado, cuando el lugar comenzó a infestarse de prostitutas.

Jack caminó con Angelique y su padre hasta la casa y luego regresó al barco.

Al día siguiente era Angelique la que se paseaba por el muelle, Jack se acercó en una lancha y regresó al barco con Angelique.

El resto del día estuvo mostrándole el barco, cada parte con detalle y Angelique ponía muchísimo interés en cada cosa

–siempre quise ser navegante ¿sabes? –Le dijo ella sonriente mientras regresaban a la cubierta del barco, era casi de noche

–Si quieres puedes venir conmigo –le dijo Jack mientras la llevaba de regreso a su casa.

Angelique pasó todo el día siguiente esperando a Jack frente a su ventana, y el siguiente igual, pero Jack no aparecía, Angelique estaba más que deprimida.

Había pasado otro día sin que Jack se presentara, ya iba atardeciendo cuando Angelique vio desde su ventana a su querido capitán recorrer el camino hacia su casa, Angelique bajó las escaleras corriendo y salió de la casa disparada a los brazos de Jack

–Vengo a hablar con tu padre –le dijo el pirata sonriendo

–Jack ¿Por qué no habías venido? Te había extrañado –le dijo ella mientras regresaban a la casa

–Es que te tengo una sorpresa –contestó Jack con una media sonrisa.

Entraron a la casa y Angelique subió a su habitación con su madre y Jack se quedó abajo para hablar con Edward, el padre de la muchacha.

Después de algunos minutos Angelique daba vueltas por la habitación como gato encerrado

–basta hija, lo que tenga que pasar pasará –le dijo su madre sentada en la cama

–lo sé –contestó la chica y ambas mujeres se lanzaron una mirada cómplice antes de correr al barandal de las escaleras a escuchar la plática

–te lo advierto Sparrow, no quiero ninguna trastada de tu parte o te arrepentirás –se escuchó la voz del padre de Angelique

–le aseguro que no –dijo Jack

–entonces ¿Qué harás con tu barco? –Preguntó Edward

–lo mismo que ahora, señor, navegarlo –dijo Jack

–y ¿Qué hay de mi hija? –Preguntó Edward

–La llevaré conmigo en el momento en que se den por sentados todos los tramites –contestó Jack

–y si esos tramites no se llevaran a cabo ¿Qué? –Preguntó Edward

–entonces escaparé con ella –dijo Jack y para sorpresa de las mujeres el hombre comenzó a reír

–realmente la quieres ¿verdad Jack? Bien tienes mi permiso –le dijo el padre de Angelique y las mujeres corrieron al cuarto de Angelique, algunos minutos más tarde entró Jack y encontró a la madre de Angelique peinando a su hija como si no hubieran escuchado nada.

Jack se acercó al banquillo del tocador y se hincó frente a ella

–Angelique Mavenforth ¿te casarías conmigo? –le preguntó mirándola fijamente y sacando un anillo de su bolsillo, Angelique sintió que se desmayaba

–Sí –dijo ella y se lanzó a los brazos de Jack.

Jack y Angelique pasaron el resto del día, juntos, Jack la invitó al Perla de nuevo y anduvieron por todo el barco, Jack le contó algunas historias de cosas que había visto, Angelique estaba fascinada con Jack.

Cayó la noche y se fueron al camarote de Jack. Pesaron la noche juntos, al siguiente día Jack llevó a Angelique a pasear por el pueblo y por la tarde volvieron a casa de los padres de Angelique.

Al siguiente día, se encontraron en el muelle, Jack había tomado una decisión, si iba a casarse con Angelique debía tener como mínimo una casa para darle.

Jack le propuso a Angelique que se fuera con él. Pero la muchacha rechazó su propuesta, así que Jack se fue con su tripulación al siguiente día. Le había prometido a Angelique que en cuanto regresara se casarían.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Jack se fuera, Angelique estaba más que desesperada por que volviera, pero también tenía miedo de la reacción de Jack cuando le dijera la verdad. Lo que había ocurrido en el barco estaba mostrando sus consecuencias.

Su padre había intentado casarla dos veces, pero había escapado con ayuda de su madre, había sido muy difícil hablar con su madre respecto a lo que había pasado en el Perla, y luego hablar de las consecuencias había sido peor.

Su padre se había enterado por un simple error, por una falta de discreción de ella y su madre.

Estaba más que triste, tumbada en su cama mirando el anillo que Jack le había dado, en ese momento su madre irrumpió en la habitación increíblemente feliz

–hija, te tengo una gran sorpresa –le dijo levantándola de la mano

–Arréglate muy bien, hay alguien que va a querer verte –le dijo arrastrándola a la ventana, en ese momento, como una visión caída del cielo, apareció el Perla Negra bordeando el acantilado

–madre, soy un desastre –dijo Angelique tocando su cabello

–Lo sé, déjame arreglarte –le dijo la mujer.

Media hora más tarde Angelique corría sendero abajo con su mejor vestido, recorrió el pueblo como si tuviera alas en los zapatos, llegó al puerto cuando el Perla Negra se detenía y los hombres amarraban los cabos.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Jack bajó del barco en un bote.

En cuanto hubo dado un paso en el muelle Angelique ya se había lanzado a sus brazos

–Angelique ¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó Jack abrazándola también

–Embarazada –contestó ella mirándolo seriamente a los ojos, Jack sintió que se desmayaba y tomó el hombro de Ana María, que pasaba junto a él para no caer

– ¿Qué tu qué? –Preguntó Jack mientras Ana María los miraba con curiosidad

–eso Jack, voy a tener un hijo tuyo –le dijo Angelique

–sí, Jack, eso explica tus sueños raros –le dijo la pirata continuando su camino

–Angelique ¿estás segura? –preguntó Jack

–sí, esto es real… vamos a tener un bebé –dijo Angelique, Jack se desmayó y despertó un par de horas más tarde en su camarote en el perla, con Ana María, Gibbs y Angelique a su lado

–Creo que fuiste demasiado directa con él –dijo Ana María mirando a Angelique.

Angelique pasó la tarde en el barco con Jack, aparentemente el hombre no se había podido hacer a la idea. Cuando se hizo de noche Angelique regresó a su casa.

Cuando la muchacha y su madre fueron al muelle al día siguiente el Perla había desparecido del muelle, Angelique estaba destrozada, el único que parecía no preocuparse era el padre de Angelique, que se había reído bastante cuando había escuchado sobre el desmayo de Jack

–sólo entró en pánico, yo volverá –le había dicho a su hija.


	2. Jackie

DISCLAIMER: Pirates of the Caribbean no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Disney (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n.n) pero eso no me quita la oportunidad de jugar un poco con mis personajes favoritos (y ponerlos en las situaciones más extrañas que puedan imaginar x3). Para aumentar mi desgracia tampoco poseo los derechos de las canciones que uso en mis fics (pero me gustaría T.T), le pertenecen a los cantantes, cuyos nombres no voy a decir por que seria una lista demasiado larga.

Jack Sparrow estaba al timón del Perla Negra, era media noche y una suave llovizna rociaba el barco. Había algunos rayos a lo lejos, pero todo estaba en calma.

Jack no había dormido desde que habían salido de Tortuga, casi dos meses atrás, lo había intentado, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Angelique.

Jack miró que los rayos estaban acercándose y miró hacia arriba buscando hacia donde sería más seguro cambiar de rumbo, en ese momento una rayo iluminó el cielo y Jack distinguió perfectamente el rostro de un bebé en las nubes, la lluvia aumentó, y comenzó a violentar el mar.

Jack corrió a la borda del barco y se asomó, lo que vio en la espuma lo asustó como nunca lo había asustado nadie, vio el rostro de una mujer que lloraba, se parecía bastante a él y a Angelique.

Curiosamente a Jack le pareció la criatura más bella del mundo

–Es tu sangre Jack –dijo una voz junto a él Jack volteó asustado y se encontró de frente con Calipso (o Tía Dalma… como te acomodes)

– ¿mi sangre? –preguntó Jack intentado guardar la compostura

–tu sabes de qué hablo Jack, tu también la viste… y tu conciencia te ha estado torturando –dijo Calipso señalando el agua

–Yo sólo vi un montón de espuma –dijo Jack intentando borrar el recuerdo de la mujer en el agua

–No mientas, Jack… o por lo menos no a mí, yo sé lo que viste –dijo ella con una malévola sonrisa

–Bueno, la verdad no sé como estar seguro de si es mi sangre –dijo Jack regresando al timón

–tu corazón lo sabe Jack… ese bebé que intentas abandonar es tuyo –le dijo Calipso, se adentró en la lluvia y desapareció justo como había aparecido.

Jack se quedó mirando al vacío algunos segundos y luego viró el timón con fuerza de regreso a Tortuga.

Cuando el Perla Negra tocó el muelle Jack saltó del barco y corrió a toda velocidad a casa de Angelique,

Cuando iba en el camino de subida la vio sentada en la terraza de la casa y aumentó la velocidad de su carrera.

Cuando ya estaba muy cerca de la casa resbaló y cayó de cara en el lodo, pero continuó avanzando hasta que puso una mano en el escalón de la terraza, levantó la mirada y vio a Angelique dividida entre la risa y el enojo.

Su abultado vientre de seis meses de embarazo destacaba dentro de su vestido blanco y largo. Jack tomó su mano y la besó sin levantarse

–perdóname, te lo ruego… lo que hice no estuvo bien, no te volveré a dejar, te lo juro –le dijo Jack besando su mano una y otra vez

–Jack, primero levántate –le dijo Angelique cuando le ganó la risa

Jack se levantó bastante avergonzado

–Toma, límpiate un poco –le dijo Angelique sonriendo y dándole un pañuelo

Jack se limpió la cara y la miró a los ojos, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento Angelique se llevó la mano al vientre y sonrió

–Espera, siente esto –le dijo a Jack tomando su mano y poniéndola sobre su vientre

Jack sintió un ligero movimiento bajo su mano, bajo el vestido y la piel de Angelique

–Se mueve –sonrió Jack, más feliz de lo que nunca creyó encontrarse y bastante maravillado

– ¿Por qué te fuiste Jack? –Le preguntó Angelique borrando su sonrisa

Jack la miró muy serio –lo lamento, no pude hacerme a la idea en ese momento, entré en pánico… de pronto era un vago sin compromiso alguno más que una chica especial y al siguiente segundo iba a ser padre –dijo Jack sin sonreír

Angelique lo miró un momento y luego estalló de risa

–Jack… tu siempre serás un vago sin compromiso alguno aunque tengamos veinte hijos más –dijo Angelique tomando su mano y sonriendo

–Jamás creí que tuvieras tan baja impresión de mí… aunque después de lo que hice es de esperarse –dijo Jack, Angelique se carcajeó de nuevo

–Jack… seamos honestos… eres un pirata… desde un principio supe que no ibas a ser un dechado de fidelidad y que tarde o temprano correerías –dijo ella sentándose de nuevo

Le señaló a Jack una silla junto a ella y él se sentó

–Jack, siempre supe que tarde o temprano te irías… pero la verdad es que yo jamás esperé que esto nos pasara, no esperaba quedar embarazada, no esperaba que me propusieras matrimonio… y no esperaba que volvieras… y eso me hace muy feliz –dijo Angelique tomando su mano y sonriendo

–me alegro… te lo juro, y esta vez lo voy a cumplir, en cuanto nazca ese bebé, me casaré contigo –dijo Jack tomando la mano de la chica

–Lo creeré cuando lo hagas Jack –le dijo Angelique

–empezando por que vayas por tus cosas, y las cosas del bebé que tengas –le dijo Jack con una media sonrisa

– ¿de qué hablas Sparrow? –Preguntó Angelique asustada

–No voy a ir contigo al mar… no embarazada –dijo Angelique temiendo la locura de Jack

–no iremos al mar… todavía… sólo quiero que te mudes al Perla conmigo –dijo Jack sonriente

–Jack… mis padres se volverán locos si hago eso –dijo ella

–Creo que ya es un poco tarde para preocuparte de lo que tus padres digan –dijo Jack señalando el vientre de la muchacha

–está bien, me voy contigo –dijo ella

–oyes, ya que tocamos el tema ¿dónde están tus padres? –preguntó Jack

–en el pueblo, no volverán hasta que anochezca… quiero mostrarte algo que había estado haciendo junto con ellos –le dijo tomando su mano

Jack la ayudó a levantarse y entraron a la casa, subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto junto al de Angelique, ahí había algunas cosas para el bebé

–Esto es lindo –dijo Jack

–Gracias –le dijo ella sonriendo

–iré por unos amigos, para llevar las cosas al barco –dijo Jack.

Una hora más tarde los piratas de Jack estaban llevando las cosas al barco.

Esa noche Angelique se quedó con Jack en el Perla,

Y así por los siguientes tres meses, en los que fueron consiguiendo la ropa y los muebles necesarios para el bebé.

Jack y Angelique habían tenido muchas discusiones sobre el nombre del bebé,

Jack insistía en que sería un chico y debía llamarse Jack, como su padre, y Angelique le había dicho que sería una chica y que debía llamarse Susan

Pero en un principio Angelique había querido llamarla Elizabeth

–olvídalo, conocí a una Elizabeth una vez… estaba loca, se casó con un muerto –le había dicho Jack, después de eso Angelique había insistido más con Susan.

Estaba anocheciendo Angelique estaba parada en la proa del barco mirando como atardecía, cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en su vientre que la hizo doblarse del dolor

Gibbs se acercó corriendo

–señorita Angelique ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó asustado

–Ya es hora –dijo ella sosteniéndose del barandal y apoyándose en Gibbs cuando sintió otra punzada.

La levantó y la llevó al camarote de Jack

–tranquila señorita, iré a buscar a Jack –le dijo antes de salir despedido a buscarlo.

Un par de minutos más tarde Jack irrumpió en el cuarto

–Angie ¿ya es hora? –le preguntó transparente

–sí Jack… ouhgm –gimió ella, Jack la levantó en brazos y entre él y Gibbs la llevaron a un hostal junto al muelle,

En cuanto la instalaron en una cama del lugar entró la partera y los sacó.

Cuando Jack salió vio a toda su tripulación esperando en las mesas del piso de abajo, Jack bajó y de inmediato le pusieron en las manos una botella de ron.

Jack la vació de un trago igual de pálido, en ese momento escucharon un grito proveniente de la habitación,

Jack subió disparado, acompañado de Ana María, y quiso entrar en el cuarto, pero la partera sólo dejó entrar a Ana María

–Dime como va todo –le dijo Jack a la pirata antes de que entrara al cuarto,

Jack bajó mientras un par de prostitutas entraban al lugar acompañadas de unos tipos que probablemente serían sus clientes

Jack las reconoció al instante, ya había tenido tratos con ellas en el pasado y por lo general habían terminado en bofetones,

Las mujeres se sorprendieron al ver a toda la tripulación del Perla Negra ahí

– ¿Qué ocurre¿Hay una fiesta? –preguntó una carcajeándose

–si no la hay ahora la habrá en muy poco tiempo… está naciendo el chico del capitán –dijo uno de los piratas

Las dos se acercaron a Jack, que estaba como ausente y le plantaron un beso en la mejilla cada una

–Tienes que mostrarnos a tu querubín en cuanto nazca –le dijo una, rubia

–Sí, Jack –afirmó la otra, pelirroja

–Si chicas lo que digan –contestó Jack sin prestarles mucha atención

En ese momento irrumpieron al lugar los padres de Angelique, si Jack estaba pálido no se comparaba con su suegro

En ese momento Ana María se asomó con un delantal muy manchado y las manos iguales

–Ya está saliendo –les dijo y regresó al cuarto,

Jack casi se desmaya y el padre de Angelique igual.

En ese momento entró una prostituta de cabello negro y ojos azules, como de cuarenta y tantos años y bastante demacrada que se acercó corriendo a Jack y le pellizcó las mejillas

–Jackie, mi querido Jackie, me acaban decir… vas a ser padre, debes estar muy feliz –le dijo sonriendo

–Sí, Camille –dijo Jack mirándola fijamente

–no puedo creerlo, cuando te conocí eras apenas un grumete de doce años como máximo… y ahora vas a tener un hijo ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera? –dijo ella muy alegre

–probablemente estaría borracho en alguna esquina y diría que los Sparrow somos demasiada mala semilla como para reproducirnos –dijo Jack mirando ansiosamente hacia la puerta

Dos minutos más tarde se escuchó el llanto de un bebé y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta Jack estaba frente a la puerta

Ana María abrió la puerta y puso en brazos de Jack una pequeña y delicada criatura redonda, intensamente rosa, que movía sus brazos y piernas furiosamente y lloraba con todas sus fuerzas

–felicidades compañero, tienes una hija –le dijo Ana María golpeándolo en el brazo.

Jack apenas escuchaba, estaba mirando ese pequeño pedazo de vida entre sus manos

Envolvió a la niña en el cobertor y la estrechó contra su pecho, la niña dejó de llorar casi al instante.

Jack quiso entrar al cuarto a ver a Angelique, pero la partera se lo impidió

–déjala, por ahora, está cansada, podrás entrar a verla cuando yo te llame… ahora hay una tripulación esperando conocer a tu hija –le dijo la mujer y jaló hacia adentro a Ana María

¿Es Jack o Susan? –preguntó uno de los piratas

Antes de que Jack contestara Ana María abrió la puerta y lo jaló hacia adentro

–Jack ¡Es una chica! –dijo Angelique sonriendo desde la cama, con el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada

–Sí, es una Susan –dijo Jack sentándose en la cama

–No… es una Jacqueline –dijo Angelique sonriendo y tomando a la niña de brazos de Jack

En ese momento los padres de Angelique entraron a la habitación

–es una niña, mamá –dijo Angelique más feliz que nunca

–con que una niña ¿verdad Sparrow? Parece castigo divino, solo espero que no te de muchos dolores de cabeza –dijo sonriendo el padre de Angelique

–bien, ahora bajen a repartir los chocolates, déjenla descansar… Jack, ve a presentar a tu hija –le dijo la madre de Angelique, poniéndole a la niña en los brazos a Jack

–Ahora, tu y tu Jacqueline salgan de aquí –le dijo Ana María sacándolo del cuarto

Jack salió del cuarto y se paró en la cima de las escaleras mirando a su tripulación y a las tres fulanas que estaba ahí

–Es una chica –les dijo sonriendo.

Bajó seguido del padre de Angelique, la primera en abalanzarse sobre la niña fue Camille

–Dame a mi ahijada –le dijo quitándole a la niña de los brazos

– ¿a qué te refieres con tu ahijada? –Le preguntó Jack

–a eso mismo, esta niña va a necesitar que a guíen muy bien… su padre es pirata, ella ha nacido pirata, va a necesitar la guía de alguien con experiencia si no quiere terminar en un burdel, como lo haces casi todas las mujeres que nacen entre piratas –le dijo a Jack

–sí, hermosa, tu vas a ser la más grande de todas, y yo te voy a enseñar, te voy mostrar como cuidarte de los hombres y de las víboras… y tu vas a ser la mejor, la reina de los piratas, ya eres una princesa, y tu gobernarás todos los mares –le dijo la mujer a la niña

–No creo que mi nieta vaya a convertirse en pirata –dijo el padre de Angelique tomando a la niña en sus brazos

–yo ya lo he dicho, su padre es un pirata, el mejor de una larga familia de piratas, lo lleva en las venas… le aconsejo que no la presione como si fuera una princesa y le abra las puertas, o terminará saltando por la ventana –dijo Camille sonriendo

–bueno, lo que ella decida estará bien, si es una princesa que sea la más dulce y si es pirata que sea la mejor –dijo Jack mirando a la niña

–y bien, si Camille será la madrina de la pequeña Susan ¿Quién será el padrino? –Preguntó Gibbs esperanzado

–Jacqueline –dijo Jack, todos lo miraron sorprendidos

–Su nombre no es Susan, es Jacqueline –dijo Jack sonriendo mientras tomaba a la niña de nuevo.

En ese momento Ana María se asomó por la puerta, increíblemente pálida

–Jack, sube ahora… Angie te necesita –dijo la pirata y Jack subió corriendo con la niña en brazos.

Cuando entró casi se desmaya, Angelique estaba increíblemente pálida y la cama estaba muy manchada de sangre

–Angie ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Jack corriendo junto a la cama, se sentó y tomó la mano de Angelique

–Esta niña esta muy mal, tendremos suerte si sobrevive, ni hablar de tener otro bebé –dijo la partera intentando ayudar a Angelique

–Jack, lo siento… quería darte más niños –le dijo Angelique tomando su mano, estaba cada vez más débil

–Está bien, lo que me importa eres tú, con Jacqueline soy feliz –le dijo Jack, blanco de miedo

–Cuida bien de Jacqueline, cuídala con tu vida, quiérela mucho Jack –le dijo Angelique sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija

–lo haré, lo haremos los dos, juntos, tu vas a estar bien –le dijo Jack desesperado

Angelique cerró los y sonrió –no mientas Jack, no a mi por lo menos –le dijo Angelique

Un par de segundos después volvió a hablar

–Jack, prométeme que no me vas a olvidar… y que le hablarás de mi a nuestra hija… agrh… duele… prométeme que la vas a cuidar bien, que la convertirás en la princesa que es –le dijo Angelique demasiado débil para abrir los ojos

–Lo prometo –dijo Jack acariciando los cabellos de Angelique, que dos segundos más tarde murió.

Jack comenzó a temblar con la niña en sus brazos, estaba más pálido que un muerto, salió del cuarto y bajó corriendo las escaleras

–preparen todo… zarpamos mañana por la tarde –le dijo Jack a Gibbs más serio que nunca y luego salió del lugar con la niña en brazos,

Todos miraron a Ana María que estaba increíblemente pálida

–Angie acaba de morir –explicó ella deprimida,

Todos se quedaron mudos y el padre de Angelique se desmayó.

Jack se dirigió directamente a los acantilados en las afueras del pueblo, trepó por algunas rocas y llegó a un lugar desde donde lo único que se veía era el mar,

Jack escuchó las olas romper contra las piedras a algunos metros por algunos minutos, y miró a la niña dormir en sus brazos.

Su hija, la criatura más hermosa del universo, según él

–supongo que estamos solos, pastelito –dijo Jack estrechando un poco a la niña, que comenzó a despertar y a mirar a su alrededor buscando algo: a su madre.

Jack miró los grandes ojos azules de la niña, idénticos a los de Angelique

–lo lamento, amor, tu madre ya no está aquí… pero yo voy a cuidar de ti, con mi propia vida –dijo Jack sonriéndole a la niña,

Era lo único bueno dentro de lo que había pasado ese día.

Jack sentó a la niña en su brazo y la apoyó en su pecho, de frente al mar

–todo eso te pertenece… esos serán tus dominios algún día, no voy a dejar que termines como una simple mujerzuela, o una pirata mediocre… te lo prometo –dijo Jack besando la frente de su hija

–Cuídala bien Will, ella lo es todo –murmuró Jack mirando el mar.

Estuvo en las rocas hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando vio unas antorchas y lámparas acercarse por la costa.

Jack saltó algunas rocas de regreso y se encontró con sus hombres

–vamos Jack ¡no te puedes quedar así! –le dijo Gibbs

–Jack, ven. Yo sé que duele… pero si no te despides de Angie, si no dejas que Jacqueline lo haga… te vas a arrepentir el resto de la eternidad –le dijo Ana María

–Cierto capitán –dijo otro de los piratas

–Jack, escúchalos, tienen razón –le dijo Camille

–Está bien, iremos –dijo Jack.

Los siguió a la casa de Angelique.

Jack miraba el camino que tantas veces había recorrido con Angelique bastante triste, entraron en la casa y Angelique estaba en un ataúd en el centro de la sala.

Jack sintió como le temblaban las rodillas, se acercó al ataúd más pálido que un muerto y miró a la muchacha

–Angie –murmuró Jack tomando la mano de la chica, estaba helada.

Jack estrechó más a su hija contra su pecho, en ese momento se acercó la madre de Angelique

–Jack, esto ha estado por generaciones en las mujeres de mi familia… era de mi hija, y ahora debe ser de Jacqueline –le dijo la mujer poniéndole un pequeño camafeo en la mano del pirata,

Jack lo abrió y vio que en un lado tenía el rostro de Angelique y en el otro había un espacio en blanco

–gracias, esto será muy valioso para ella –dijo Jack atorando el camafeo en la manta de Jacqueline

–sí, espero que sí, cuando sea mayor, espero poder mostrarle los anteriores retratos del camafeo, cuando su rostro esté junto al de su madre… Jack… por favor, antes de irte… déjame sostenerla –le dijo la mujer tomando a la niña en sus brazos.

Al siguiente día se hizo el entierro en el cementerio del pueblo.


	3. bebe

DISCLAIMER: Pirates of the Caribbean no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Disney (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n

DISCLAIMER: Pirates of the Caribbean no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Disney (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n.n) pero eso no me quita la oportunidad de jugar un poco con mis personajes favoritos (y ponerlos en las situaciones más extrañas que puedan imaginar x3).

PD. AMO A JACK SPARROW!! 

--

Era medio día y todo estaba casi listo para irse. Después del funeral de Angelique, Camille se había llevado a la niña.

Jack estaba sentado en una mesa en una taberna, ahogándose en un vaso de ron, un hombre se sentó frente a él con una sonrisa perversa

–Héctor, si no te vas te perforo la cabeza –dijo Jack puntándole a Barbossa con su pistola

–Tranquilo Jack… dicen por ahí que has estado deprimido –le dijo el pirata sin borrar su sonrisa

–sí ¿Qué quieres ahora? –preguntó Jack vaciando su baso de ron

–Los señores piratas se reunirán de nuevo Jack –le dijo Barbossa jugando con una moneda

– ¿y ahora por qué? Becket ya está muerto y el Holandés Errante no es un peligro… te recuerdo que William es de un excelente calibre –dijo Jack mirando el fondo de su baso de ron

–lo que yo te digo es que los nueve señores piratas se reunirán, y para eso hace falta que te presentes… por lo que tenemos dos meses para llegar a la isla del naufragio –dijo Barbossa mirando a Jack

–si sugieres que te lleve conmigo olvídalo… voy a llevar algo demasiado valioso en el Perla como para arriesgarme a que me abandones en una isla, no podría poner mi tesoro en semejante riesgo –dijo Jack

– y ¿De qué clase de tesoro hablas, Jack? ¿Oro? ¿Plata? Eso puedo conseguirlo cualquier día –dijo Barbossa con un destello codicioso en la mirada

–es algo más valioso y por eso mismo dudo que algún día lo consigas –dijo Jack

–Oh… hablas del pequeño párvulo, no tengo el más mínimo interés en los frutos de tu aventuras Sparrow –le dijo Barbossa sonriendo burlonamente

–de cualquier manera, no confío en ti –le dijo Jack, se levantó y salió del lugar

Una moza se acercó a Barbossa y le dijo –su amigo debía quince reales y dos chelines –la chica le tendió la mano pidiéndole el dinero

–olvídalo muchacha –le dijo Barbossa molesto y salió detrás de Jack.

--

Jack recorrió las callejas del pueblo hasta llegar a casa de Camille cuando entró vio las cosas de Camille empacadas

– ¿se puede saber a dónde vas? –preguntó Jack sonriendo socarronamente

–voy contigo, eres un peligro para ti mismo estando sobrio Jack Sparrow, ni hablar de cuando estás ebrio, y mi ahijada necesita alguien que realmente la cuide… y que te cuide a ti, eres capaz de tirarte al mar durante una borrachera –lo reprendió Camille

–Sabes que puedo cuidarme bien sólo, y también a Jacqueline –dijo Jack mirándola incómodo

–mira, eso no lo dudo, pero necesitas que alguien te ayude… si te doy a la niña así, en una semana estarás vuelto loco… sabes todo lo que un pirata que se respete debe saber… pero no sabes nada de bebés –le dijo Camille poniéndole a la niña en brazos

–Eres un ángel Camille –le dijo Jack

--

Algunas horas más tarde las cosas de Camille estaban en un camarote junto al de Jack, dónde estaban las cosas de Jacqueline.

A Jack casi le da un infarto al ver a Camille subir una cabra al barco

–no podemos llevar eso ¡te volviste loca! –Le dijo Jack

–Jack ¡tu hija es una bebé! ¡Necesita leche! ¡Y la va a necesitar los próximos doce o trece años! ¡De que esperabas alimentarla! ¡¿Licor!? –Preguntó la mujer desesperada

– ¡por supuesto que no! –Dijo Jack molesto

–Jack, de una vez te lo digo… si no tratas a esta niña como se lo merece, te arrepentirás –le dijo Camille.

Ese día, a la puesta del sol, el Perla Negra salió del puerto.

--

DOS MESES MÁS TARDE

--

El Perla Negra estaba bordeando la Isla del Naufragio, para entrar al fuerte.

Jack nunca se había imaginado todas las necesidades que tenía un bebé, Camille le había enseñado como debía alimentarla, y sostenerla entre otras necesidades básicas, en las que Jack no quería ni pensar.

Jacqueline tenía ahora dos meses de edad y ya reconocía las caras de casi toda la tripulación, en especial a Marty, Ana María y a Gibbs, el cual no podía sostenerla más de cinco minutos sin que la niña llorara.

--

Jack no había soltado a Jacqueline un segundo desde que comenzaron a divisar la isla

–Jack, con cada barco que pasa mandas poner los cañones en posición, estás paranoico –le dijo Ana María mientras entraban en la caleta

–perdóname, pero nadie va a ponerle un dedo encima a mi bebé sin mi permiso… conozco a estos tipos, no quiero arriesgarme –le contestó Jack "además de que todavía les debo" pensó mientras se acercaban al fuerte.

El Perla Negra atrancó en el muelle, Jack envolvió a su hija en una manta y la metió en una especie de hamaca que se cruzó del hombro a la cintura, de forma que no se viera lo que llevaba ahí, y bajó del barco,

A unos cuantos metros del barco se topó con una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, que llevaba un niño un par de meses mayor que Jacqueline

–Jack Sparrow, hola –lo saludó

–Señora Turner, veo que no perdiste el tiempo –la saludó Jack señalando al niño sonriendo burlonamente

–Sí, este es el pequeño William –dijo Elizabeth sin sonreír

–que nombre tan original ¿de dónde se te ocurrió? –preguntó Jack socarronamente

–a veces puedes ser una verdadera plaga ¿sabías Sparrow? –preguntó ella molesta y mirando con curiosidad el bulto de Jack.

En ese momento, Jacqueline, como si hubiera sentido la mirada de Elizabeth, comenzó a llorar, Jack la sacó inmediatamente y comenzó a arrullarla

–Jack Sparrow ¿de quién es ese bebé? –Preguntó Elizabeth alarmada

–vamos pastelito, cálmate ya –le dijo Jack a la niña

–Es mi hija –explicó Jack mientras William comenzaba a llorar

–bien hecho… ahora va a ser imposible que se callen –le dijo ella despectivamente a Jack y se alejó intentando calmar a su hijo.

--

Una hora más tarde toda la Brethren of the Coast se había juntado, sin embargo Jack se mantenía alejado, Jacqueline no se había callado y Jack ya lo había intentado todo, los demás habían comenzado a impacientarse

–JACK ¡EN EL NOMBRE DEL CIELO HAZ EL FAVOR DE CALLAR A ESE BEBÉ! –Había explotado Barbossa

– ¿Qué crees que he estado intentando hacer? –Dijo Jack molesto

–Jack ¿Dónde está la madre de la niña? Tal vez ella pueda hacer algo –dijo Elizabeth esperando que William no explotara de nuevo

–Para su desgracia, su madre murió… ahora si me permiten… –había comenzado Jack, pero una bala pasó por arriba de su cabeza y le tiró el sombrero

– ¡¿se puede saber que demonios le haces a ese bebé?! -dijo el hombre que había disparado la bala, el padre de Jack, el hombre se acercó y tomó a la niña de los brazos de Jack, Jacqueline se calmó al instante, todos suspiraron aliviados

–es tu hija, no cabe duda… de tal palo tal astilla… siempre fue imposible callarte cuando eras bebé –le dijo Teague Sparrow a su hijo mientras adormecía a la niña.

Jack se acomodó en su lugar, el primero en hablar fue Barbossa

–Yo llamé a esta reunión, y creo que muchos estarán de acuerdo conmigo, en que hay que aprisionar a Calipso de nuevo –dijo él, de inmediato la sesión se dividió en dos grupos

–no, definitivamente no –dijo Elizabeth

–Estoy con ella –dijo Jack mirando a Jacqueline en brazos de su abuelo

–piénsenlo, cuando fue encerrada por primera vez fue por que era peligrosa para la hermandad –dijo Barbossa

–me sigo negando, ella nos ayudó –dijo Jack, algunos de los que estaban del lado de Barbossa se unieron a Jack y Elizabeth

–ella es una mujer despechada que quería venganza –alegó Barbossa

–Igual que todos los que estamos aquí, estaban exterminándonos –dijo Jack

–Sí, de no ser por ella, los que no estaríamos en la horca estaríamos en camino a ella o en el fondo del mar –dijo Elizabeth mirando a su hijo

–Muy cierto –afirmó Jack devorando a Jacqueline con la mirada…

--

DESPUES DE TRES A CINCO HORAS DE DEBATE (CUANDO YA A NADIE LE IMPORTABA UN CACAHUATE EL MOTIVO DE LA DISCUSIÓN) (y a más de la mitad le faltaban la mitad de los dientes

--

Los piratas comenzaron a alejarse. Jack subió al Perla y se encerró con Jacqueline en su camarote

–Pastelito… esa es la vida de tu padre… eso y escapar de ellos –suspiró el pirata

Dos segundos más tarde tocaron la puerta

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Jack con voz cansada

–soy yo, Elizabeth… necesito hablar contigo –se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta. Jack abrió y le cedió el paso a Elizabeth, que llevaba a William en brazos

–Si quieres déjalo junto a Jackie, creo que jamás ha estado en compañía de otro niño, de hecho, es cierto, jamás ha estado con otro chico –le dijo Jack señalando la cuna de su hija.

Elizabeth se acercó y dejó al niño delicadamente sentado en la cuna y se acercó a Jack, se sentaron frente a una mesa y comenzaron a hablar.

William miró a Jacqueline con curiosidad. Jackie lo miró un momento y regresó su vista a sus manos.

Los bebés comenzaron a examinarse detenidamente con la mirada y a tomarse de las manos. A revisar qué o quién demonios era esa cosa delante de ellos.

–me voy a Inglaterra con William –dijo Elizabeth en cuento se sentaron –mis abuelos aceptaron recibirme y me piensan ayudar con él –continuó

Jack la miró un segundo –te has vuelto más loca –le dijo

– ¿Por qué piensas eso? –le preguntó ella

Jack miró muy serio a Elizabeth –no entiendo por que quieres irte a Inglaterra… si te descubren, y te aseguro que lo harán, te colgarán, y entonces tu hijo quedará huérfano –le dijo Jack

–no quiero que William se convierta en un pirata, quiero que se convierta en un gran hombre, un hombre honesto que se guíe de la manera correcta –le contestó ella

–y ¿Qué hay de William? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará si sabe que te has ido y te has llevado a su hijo? –le preguntó Jack

–no lo sé, pienso en eso todo el tiempo; pero no quiero pasar por una calle y ver que hay un precio sobre la cabeza de mi hijo… tengo suficiente con que haya un precio por la mía –contestó Elizabeth mirando a William

–lo sé… te voy a confiar una cosa… he estado pensando en dejar que Jacqueline sea criada por sus abuelos, me aterra la idea de que se convierta en una mujerzuela de esquina o que termine en el patíbulo… no sé si decírselo a los demás o guardarme el secreto, o dejarla en Tortuga –le dijo Jack mirando a su hija acostada

Los dos se quedaron callados mirando al los bebés por algunos minutos

–De cualquier manera, no sé, es demasiado valiosa para mí, y tenerla lejos me mataría, es como si fuera un pedazo mi vida, como si fuera, no sé –suspiró Jack

–Sí, se vuelven como el aire para respirar, no puedes vivir sin ellos, lo sé –contestó Elizabeth sin ver a Jack

– ¿Quién es la madre de tu hija? ¿Qué pasó con ella? –le preguntó Elizabeth a Jack

–un ángel, de las pocas muchachas decentes de Tortuga –contestó Jack sirviéndose un baso de ron – ¿quieres? –le preguntó a Elizabeth

La mujer asintió y Jack le dio un baso y le sirvió ron

–y el resto de la historia creo que ya lo conoces… la vi, me gustó, me acerqué, cuando me di cuenta estaba enamorado, la pedí y pasamos una noche juntos –continuó Jack dándole un trago al ron

Elizabeth lo miró algunos segundos sin decir nada

–luego me fui, regresé tres meses más tarde a verla… y me dijo que estaba esperando… más tardó en decírmelo que en que yo había salido corriendo –murmuró Jack golpeando la mesa con furia

–pocos meses más tarde tengo una visión de la encantadora tía Dalma y salgo corriendo de regreso… su embarazo ya estaba avanzado y comenzó a vivir conmigo… era la criatura más hermosa del mundo, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que hablaba de su hija por nacer –continuó Jack mirando a Elizabeth

–el caso es que nació Jacqueline, y, te lo juro, en el momento en que la pusieron en mis brazos se volvió todo, absolutamente todo, me juré a mi mismo que pondría el mundo a sus pies… lo que fuera para hacerla feliz… y en menos de media hora Angie estaba muerta y Jacqueline acababa de perder a su madre… mi princesa era huérfana de madre… y todo fue mi culpa –continuó Jack

–Jack, no fue tu culpa, siempre puede haber algo mal cuando nace un bebé –le contestó Elizabeth tomando su mano suavemente

–No, estoy seguro que si no hubiera huido, si me hubiera quedado, ella estaría viva –le dijo Jack levantándose y acercándose a la cuna

–Jack, eso no tuvo nada que ver, Will no está y aun así el pequeño William nos tiene a ambos,… no fue tu culpa –le dijo Elizabeth

–tu siempre tuviste el cariño de Will asegurado, jamás te ofreció otra cosa, y yo, hm, yo soy un vil idiota que trató a la madre de su hija como si fuera una aventura de una noche –dijo Jack tomando a su hija en sus brazos

–no seas tan injusto contigo… bueno, no, estás siendo perfectamente justo contigo, pero ahora la tienes a ella y estoy segura de que no vas a dejarla con sus abuelos –le dijo Elizabeth acercándose y cargando a William.

–Sí, creo que tienes razón –le dijo Jack

Elizabeth se despidió de Jack y salió del lugar. Jacqueline miró alrededor con curiosidad buscando a su nuevo amigo.

Jack rió un momento –ya tendrás tiempo para muchachos cuando crezcas –le dijo a la bebé arrullándola


	4. Contrastes

Había pasado poco menos de cinco años desde que los señores piratas se habían reunido

Había pasado poco más de un año desde que los señores piratas se habían reunido. Ahora Jacqueline tenía un año de edad y caminar era algo nuevo para ella. Casi a diario la veían dar sus pasos torpes por la cubierta del barco,

Su cabello castaño estaba más largo y cuando sonreía se parecía increíblemente a Jack, Camille no la dejaba sola un segundo ya que absolutamente todo era de su interés y tenía que estar en sus manos o para peor, en su boca.

Estaba atardeciendo y en ese momento Jack estaba al timón y Camille y su hija, que llevaba un ligero vestido blanco, estaban sentadas a algunos metros. Jack sonrió al escuchar las risas de Jacqueline cada vez que Camille hacía un gesto o sonido gracioso.

–Bu –le dijo la mujer a la niña echándole una manta encima, la niña bajó la manta con su mano y Camille se la volvió a poner, Jacqueline bajó la manta de nuevo y le lanzó a la mujer una mirada asesina y patética, inflando sus mejillas.

–No la hagas enojar, sabes que sería un grave error si esperas tener una noche tranquila –le aconsejó Jack mirando el puchero en cara de su hija. La niña sonrió de nuevo al escuchar la voz de su padre y se levantó torpemente.

Camille sonrió mirando como la niña se acercaba a Jack equilibrándose a duras penas, hasta que tropezó y se sostuvo del abrigo de su padre

– ¿quieres guiar el barco? –le preguntó levantándola en sus brazos, la acomodó para poder cargarla con un brazo y sujetó el timón con su otra mano. La niña escondió su carita en el cuello de Jack, balbuceando

–Tiene un año y medio, ya debería comenzar a hablar –comentó Camille mirándolos

–Todo a su tiempo –contestó Jack con una sonrisa

–ya va siendo tiempo, Jack, no es normal que un bebé se tarde tanto en hablar –replicó Camille, Jack la miró muy serio

–ella no es cualquier bebé… y cuando hable será por que tiene algo muy importante que decir –contestó él

–como tú quieras, yo solo te digo las cosas –dijo Camille y se alejó hacia su camarote

– ¡Gibbs! ¡Al timón! –llamó el pirata y en cuanto el hombre tomó el timón, Jack se alejó con su hija en brazos

–Shhh… duerme bien, pastelito –murmuró mientras arrullaba a la niña, mirando el mar fijamente

–Angie ¿Dónde estarás? –se preguntó recordando a la madre de la niña, de inmediato recordó a su padre, justo después de que los señores piratas se reunieran.

--

**Flash back**

–estás perfectamente loco si piensas que vas a poder cargar con un bebé tú solo –le dijo en cuento se quedaron solos, todavía con la niña en brazos

–Creo que pudo manejarlo bien, lo he hecho los últimos dos meses –replicó Jack con una sonrisa

–Han sido dos meses, no dos décadas… cuando la niña tenga un barco y una vida, entonces voy a creerte –lo regañó el hombre

–tranquila, además tengo ayuda ¿no? –preguntó Jack

–no le vas a dejar a mi nieta al montón de patanes que tienes por tripulación –le dijo su padre "somos piratas, en realidad todos somos patanes, pero bueno…" pensó Jack

–no, de hecho, no. No sé si recuerdas a un chica muy linda, en Tortuga, adorable, pero muy estricta, se llamaba Camille –le dijo él

–Camille Dashier ¿eh? Vaya, creo que tuviste un golpe de suerte, por que ella no hace tratos con cualquiera –comentó Teague con una sonrisa burlona

–de hecho, ella me pidió venir con la niña… en verdad me ordenó traerla, pero eso es otra historia –le dijo Jack

–un bebé no es un juego Jack, recuerda eso –le dijo el hombre poniéndole a la niña en brazos y se alejó

**Fin Flash back**

--

Jack besó la mejilla de su hija y fue a su camarote. Allí recostó a su hija en su cuna, se sentó en una banca empotrada junto al ventanal de la pared y se limitó a mirar el atardecer, a más de un año de la muerte de Angelique todavía pensaba en ella.

"a cualquier otra ya no me importaría" le dijo una vocecita en el oído

""cualquier otra" no es la madre de tu hija" Se contestó mentalmente

"necesitas una mujer Jack" repitió la vocecita

–Con tres mujeres en el barco basta y sobra –murmuró mirando la cuna "dos y medio" se corrigió mentalmente con una media sonrisa. Se levantó y se acercó a una mesa, tomó una botella que estaba ahí, le dio un largo trago y la volvió a cerrar

"estás tomando menos Jack" comentó la vocecita en su cabeza

"pero con la niña aquí, no es bueno el ron… digo… el ron siempre es bueno… pero es menos bueno con la niña aquí" pensó

Una hora más tarde la niña comenzó a despertarse y se sentó en su cuna. Ya era perfectamente de noche

–va a ser una larga noche contigo despierta, pastelito –suspiró Jack, había comenzado a hacer calor. El pirata dejó su sombrero en la mesa junto con su espada y pistola y se acercó a la cuna mientras su hija lo miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos azules. Se quitó su abrigo y chaleco y se dedicó a deambular por el camarote, pero el calor era demasiado.

–pastelito ¿Cómo aguantas este clima? –le preguntó a la niña con una sonrisa burlona. Se alegó un poco y aventó su camisa sobre el chaleco

–pa… pa… papá –murmuró la niña. Jack sonrió atónito mirando a la niña y la cargó, sentía como un calor diferente se expandía por su cuerpo

– ¿Qué dijiste, princesa? ¿Dijiste "papá"? –le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa

–pa… papá… pa… -repitió la niña riendo, Jack la abrazó con fuerza, se recostó sobre la cama suavemente y la sentó sobre el colchón, extasiado en lo bella que era su hija

--

A varios kilómetros de ahí, en una casa cerca del mar, Elizabeth atendía a su hijo. El niño estaba tumbado en cama, con varicela y una fiebre muy alta.

–Tranquilo, Will, mamá está aquí –murmuró poniendo una toalla mojada en la frente de su hijo. Hacía más de tres meses que el niño había comenzado a hablar y ya casi no balbuceaba

–Mami –murmuró aferrándose a la mano de Elizabeth

–Aquí estoy, no me voy a ir –le dijo Elizabeth con un beso en la frente y el niño se durmió a los pocos segundos.

Elizabeth miró a su alrededor y suspiró, extrañaba a William más que nunca, y tener al niño sola había sido bastante difícil, pero había valido la pena.

–Papá –murmuró una vocecilla y sus ojos volaron hacia su hijo, que hablaba entre sueños

–va a volver muy pronto, Will, muy pronto –murmuró con una sonrisa melancólica

Querid y adorad lector(a)

Gracias por tu apoyo y por tenerme la infinita paciencia que espero me hayas tenido.

El caso es que pude superar mi crisis académica (con un promedio de 8.5 XD) y que ahora voy a continuar todos los fics.

Para celebrar el haber salido de la secu con tan lindo promedio voy a subir un nuevo capitulo a cada uno de mis fics

Sé que no lo hubiera logrado sin el apoyo de mis ingratos y adorados (más lo segundo que lo primero) lectores

Atte

Teenager Witch

P.D. Besos a todos


	5. Primer beso

DISCLAIMER: Pirates of the Caribbean no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Disney (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n

Ahora Jacqueline tenía cinco años de edad, desde que había cumplido los tres había cambiado sus vestidos por pantalones y era una perfecta niña marimacho. Casi a diario la veían dar sus pasos marcados por unas pequeñas botas por la cubierta del barco siguiendo a Jack e imitándolo en cada detalle.

Su cabello castaño estaba mucho más largo y cuando sonreía se parecía increíblemente a Jack, Camille no la dejaba sola un segundo ya que absolutamente todo era de su interés y tenía que estar en sus manos.

–Los últimos años ha estado demasiado sola –le comentó Gibbs a Jack una mañana mientras miraba a la niña ir y venir de un lado a otro en la cubierta en compañía de Camille

–Ciertamente –asintió Jack

–creo que necesita compañía de su edad ¿no cree, capitán? –preguntó

– ¿de dónde quieres que saque otro niño ahora? –preguntó Jack

–De hecho estaba pensando en el joven Turner –explicó Gibbs

–Will tiene su barco, y sus problemas, no puede ser nana de Jacqueline –le dijo Jack con una sonrisa burlona

–bueno, yo no hablaba del señor Turner, yo hablaba del niño, el hijo de la señorita Elizabeth –explicó Gibbs

– ¿Qué con el niño? –preguntó Jack

–que sería una buena compañía para Jacqueline

– ¿Quién?

–el niño, William Turner

– ¿Qué hay con él?

–Jack, no puedes jugar al tonto toda tu vida, sabes perfectamente que Jacqueline necesita compañía adecuada para su edad y que no hay mejor candidato que el hijo de William y Elizabeth –le dijo Gibbs, serio como nunca lo había visto

– ¡JACQUELINE! Al timón –la llamó Jack, la niña corrió hacia él, sujetando un pequeño sombrero negro sobre su cabeza

– ¡sí, capitán! –respondió la niña poniendo sus manos sobre el timón

–Lo voy a pensar –le dijo Jack a Gibbs y el hombre se fue con una mueca impaciente

–Pastelito ¿Qué opinas de ir a puerto un par de días? –le preguntó Jack a la niña

– ¿vamos a ver a los abuelos? –preguntó la niña, asustada con la idea de ponerse un vestido mientras

–No –contestó Jack

– ¿al abuelo?

–no

– ¿a nadar a la playa?

–no

– ¿a Tortuga?

–no, a ver a unos amigos

– ¿a las chicas?

– ¡¿A QUÉ CHICAS?! –le preguntó Jack atónito

–las amigas de Camille –respondió la niña

–ah, ellas… no

– ¿los conozco?

–más o menos

– ¿Cómo es eso?

–eras muy chica

–ah… ¿hacia donde, capitán? –preguntó la niña emocionada

–Hacia el horizonte –ordenó Jack, puso el timón en posición y lo dejó en manos de la niña

--

UN PAR DE MESES MÁS TARDE

--

– ¡Mamá! ¡Ven! ¡Alcánzame! –gritó Will mientras corría por un amplio prado cerca de su casa, Elizabeth salió disparada detrás de él y lo alcanzó a los pocos segundos, lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla con una enorme sonrisa.

–Ya te alcancé, niño hermoso –le dijo levantándolo mientras daban vueltas por el campo

–Vamos al pueblo, hay que pasar la tarde ahí –le pidió el niño, Elizabeth asintió

–Pero primero hay que cambiarnos –le dijo ella, el niño corrió colina abajo y Elizabeth lo siguió.

Algunos minutos después salieron de su casa, bastante mejor vestidos que hacía un rato y se dirigieron a un pequeño pueblo que estaba en la costa de la isla

Cuando llegaron notaron que había mucho movimiento en el muelle

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos están tal alborotados? –le preguntó Elizabeth a una mujer que vendía pescado cerca de ahí

– ¡ay! ¡Señora Turner! ¡Si yo le contara…! Divisaron un barco acercándose en la mañana, llegarán en un par de horas, si no me contaron mal –le dijo la mujer

– ¿un barco? ¿Qué tipo de barco? –preguntó Will emocionado

– ¡espero que sean piratas! –añadió el niño emocionado

–pues aparentemente se va a cumplir tu deseo, pequeño –le dijo la tendera

– ¿Qué barco es? –preguntó Elizabeth intrigada, sabía que en ese pueblo los piratas eran bien recibidos, pero se mantenía el orden mucho mejor de lo que nunca se había hecho en Tortuga

–El barco de leyenda, señora Turner, el Perla Negra –le dijo la mujer

– ¡Dios! ¡Oh, Dios mío! Por favor, no ¡Sparrow no! –masculló Elizabeth con una mano impaciente, lo último que quería era ver a Jack.

– ¡mamá! Es genial, un verdadero barco pirata ¿puedo ir a verlo? –preguntó Will emocionado. Pero antes de que Elizabeth pudiera decir una palabra, el niño soltó su mano y echó a correr al muelle entre la gente

Elizabeth suspiró y echó a correr detrás de él, pero se paró en seco al ver unas velas negras, recogidas, en un barco que atrancaba en el muelle.

–bueno, lo hecho, hecho está –suspiró y se acercó al grupo de gente que se apretujaba para recibir al barco

--

– ¡preparen la rampa! –ordenó Jack, con su hija aferrada a su cintura con una enorme sonrisa. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Camille, Jacqueline se había negado a ponerse un vestido, lo único que la distinguía de un niño, era su cabello largo.

–Quiero que te portes muy bien –le advirtió Jack, a pesar de saber que la niña no lo escucharía.

En cuanto la rampa que conectaba con el puente estuvo puesta y firme, la niña corrió hacia ella y miró a la gente en el puerto

--

Will miró una figurilla delicada y pequeña aparecer sobre la cubierta del barco, frente a la rampa "o es un niño muy pequeño o es un muñeco enorme" pensó el niño con una sonrisa.

Lo miró mejor y notó una espesa cabellera castaña sobre sus hombros y unos brillantes destellos azules en su cara. Junto a él se paró el capitán del barco y el niño se las ingenió para llegar hasta el frente.

– ¡William! ¡William! ¡Vuelve aquí! –escuchó que lo llamaba la voz de su madre, pero la ignoró completamente

--

Jack puso una mano en la espalda de su hija y la guió por la rampa hacia abajo.

Jacqueline bajó con paso inseguro mirando a la gente, que la veía con particular atención, como si fuera algo sumamente interesante.

– ¿Por qué me miran así? –preguntó la niña, un poco intimidada

–Por que eres especial y por que vas a ser una gran pirata –le dijo su padre en voz baja

--

Will dio un paso al frente, pero recibió un empujón de la gente que se apretujaba detrás de él, y cayó, largo como era, a los pies de Jacqueline.

Levantó su mirada y vio un par de botas frente a él, se levantó y miró una mano extendida ante él. La tomó levantando su mirada un poco más miró los ojos infinitamente azules de la niña, que estaba inclinada frente a él.

El niño se puso de pie rápidamente y la miró de pies a cabeza

–Hola –fue todo lo que pudo decir "este chico sí que intimida" pensó sonrojándose

Elizabeth surgió de entre la gente y se acercó a su hijo rápidamente, puso una mano en su hombro

–Creo que encontramos algo tuyo –le dijo Jack con una sonrisa burlona mientras la gente comenzaba a alejarse

–sí, este es mi hijo Will, ha crecido bastante desde nuestro último encuentro. Jack ¿es tu…? –le preguntó señalando a la niña, él asintió

–Mi pequeña Jacqueline, no sé si la recuerdas –respondió el pirata dándole un empujoncito a su hija, acercándola a William

– ¿Eres una chica? –preguntó el niño atónito, sin poder contenerse

–chica o no te puedo pegar –le dijo y el niño salió corriendo con ella detrás

–pastelito, regresa acá –la llamó Jack

–Will, vuelve –llamó Elizabeth

– ¿Qué clase de monstruo has criado los últimos cinco años, Sparrow? –le preguntó Elizabeth fríamente antes de salir corriendo detrás de su hijo y Jack la siguió

--

Jacqueline corrió detrás de Will hasta que llegaron a un pequeño muelle, con barda, el niño estaba acorralado. El piso a su alrededor estaba mojado

– ¡ven acá y pelea como un hombre! –lo retó la niña con los puños en alto

–Sigues siendo una chica –le dijo él recuperando su valor

–Y aún así te puedo pegar –le dijo ella y le lanzó un puñetazo, pero resbaló en el suelo mojado.

Will quiso retroceder, pero quedó contra la barda instintivamente extendió sus brazos para evitar la caída de la niña, alcanzó sus brazos, se miraron a los ojos un segundo…

Y ya estaba…

Sus labios estaban firmemente unidos, era un simple beso casto…

Y accidental

Pero el primero para ambos, y lo recordarían el resto de sus vidas.

Jacqueline se separó de Will lentamente, sonrojada y nerviosa. Él la miró fijamente y se aferró a la barda sin saber cómo reaccionar.

La niña se llevó la mano delicadamente a la boca y luego miró a Will

–me besaste –murmuró ella

–su… sup… su… supongo –tartamudeó él

Ninguno de los dos notó a Elizabeth a pocos metros del muelle, que los miraba atónita y había observado toda la escena. Junto a ella estaba Jack, más pálido que nunca y parecía punto de sufrir un desmayo.

–Gracias al cielo que es una chica –murmuró Elizabeth antes de desmayarse en brazos de Jack

Los niños seguían mirándose, nerviosos, sonrojados y algo aturdidos.

Jacqueline sonrió suavemente y Will le devolvió la sonrisa, comenzaron a reírse. Entre ellos acababa de nacer una extraña complicidad, igual que si hubieran crecido juntos.

Era una especie de lazo que, inconscientemente, los unía, como si acabaran de hacer alguna enorme travesura.

Jacqueline tomó la mano de Will

– ¿quieres ver mi espada? –le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice y él asintió emocionado

Ambos niños corrieron de regreso al Perla


	6. Contrastes II

DISCLAIMER: Pirates of the Caribbean no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Disney (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n

Jack sentó a su hija sobre su cama y la miró muy serio, levantó su dedo y abrió la boca

–no… espera, eso no –murmuró y se alejó

Jacqueline lo miró, triste y apunto de llorar, se sentía culpable, como nunca se había sentido, y sólo miraba a Jack ir y venir por todo el camarote, Camille estaba en una esquina, con la cara semioculta en la oscuridad

La niña pensó en lo que había pasado esa tarde ¿había hecho algo malo besando a Will?

Ella no lo había planeado, ni siquiera lo consideraba lindo, de hecho, ni siquiera lo consideraba, era un niño más y no hacía ninguna diferencia si estaba o no.

Se preguntó si él estaba pasando por lo mismo.

Jack se agachó frente a la niña de nuevo, y tampoco pudo decir nada, se levantó sin verla y caminó hasta la ventana

–es que… pastelito ¡yo! ¡Yo creí que no tendríamos esta plática hasta dentro de veinte años! –admitió el pirata, Camille levantó la mirada y volvió a agacharse, Jacqueline notó que mordía su dedo con fuerza

–mira, eso que pasó… sobre tú y el niño… William… eso que hicieron…–comenzó el pirata hincándose frente a su hija

– ¿el beso? –preguntó la niña, Jack palideció y se alejó de ella de golpe

–Sí, eso… eso es algo que hacen los grandes y que no debes hacer de nuevo hasta que seas grande, más o menos cuando cumplas los cuarenta –le dijo Jack

– ¿los grandes se besan cuando se casan? –preguntó la niña, Jack miró a Camille y asintió débilmente, sintiendo que perdía el sentido

La niña comenzó a sollozar y llorar con fuerza

–no, mi princesa, pastelito, no llores, princesita, no fue tu culpa –le dijo Jack tomando sus manos

– ¡ES QUE YO ESTOY CHIQUITA! ¡Y LE DI UN BESO A WILLIAM Y AHORA ME TENGO QUE CASAR CON ÉL! ¡Y YO NO ME QUIERO CASAR CON ÉL POR QUE ES UNA NENAZA! –sollozó la niña ahogándose en llanto, Jack besó su frente y Camille levantó la mirada

Los miró un segundo, y, sin poder contenerse más, soltó una sonora carcajada

–mi nena preciosa, tú no tienes que casarte con nadie ahora, estás chiquita y además, cuando te cases no va a ser con él si no quieres –le dijo Camille sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola

--

Elizabeth miró a su hijo fijamente

–Will, eso que ustedes hicieron… el beso –comenzó ella y rompió a llorar, había hecho eso toda la tarde y el niño se sentía cada vez peor

–mamá ¿fue algo malo? –se atrevió a preguntar él

Elizabeth miró a su hijo fijamente y lo abrazó

–es que estás tan chico, que se suponía que eso no pasaría hasta que fueras un muchacho, un joven, por lo menos dentro de diez años –le dijo ella soltándolo

– ¿Por qué es tan importante eso? Los besos son cosas de niñas –le dijo el niño recordando a Jacqueline, y ella no se veía como una niña más.

Ninguna otra chica había amenazado con golpearlo y ninguna otra chica estaba aprendiendo a manejar un barco, en ese sentido era todo un niño, tal vez fuera hasta más niño que él mismo.

–es cierto, cosa de niñas… así que no pienses más en ella, digo, en eso –le dijo Elizabeth recuperando la cordura

–pienso que Jacqueline es diferente, pero, no sé, diferente se ve bien –admitió Will

–Pero no está bien que Jack la eduque de esa manera –respondió Elizabeth levantándose

– ¿quieres galletas para cenar? Puedo hacer si quieres, y leche –ofreció Elizabeth, el niño asintió emocionado

–es que es una locura. Digo ¡Mírala! Esa niña va a crecer sola, y entre piratas ¿Qué clase de crianza podría recibir ese tipo de mujer? Además, su nodriza es una ex prostituta ¿Qué quiere que aprenda de ella? –comentó Elizabeth tomando las cosas

– ¿Qué es una ex prostituta? –preguntó el niño

–una mujer horrible, de la mala vida –contestó Elizabeth sin ver a su hijo

–además, digo, mírala, esa niña va a crecer para ser un monstruo. Ni siquiera se porta como una niña –continuó

–yo a su edad era toda una dama, tenía los mejores modales entre mis amigas, y también crecí sin madre. La está convirtiendo en una abominación… en alguien sin respeto por nadie… en una vagabunda sin rumbo… la está convirtiendo en… en una… esa niña ES UN PIRATA EN MINIATURA –terminó Elizabeth haciendo la mezcla

– ¿Por qué es malo eso? –preguntó Will, pero enmudeció cuando su madre lo fulminó con la mirada

–por que esa niña, te apuesto lo que quieras, a que va a terminar muerta, en la horca o en el fondo del océano o atravesada por una bala o una espada –murmuró Elizabeth regresando su mirada a la mezcla que estaba haciendo

– ¡no! –murmuró el niño asustado, y en su imaginación vio a la niña en cada una de las suertes que su madre acababa de narrarle

–mamá ¿no hay algo que pueda hacer para que no le pase nada? –preguntó el niño asustado

–Will ¿Por qué te importa tanto esa niña? No deberías buscarla, y no creo que sea una buena amistad para ti, es una mala influencia –preguntó Elizabeth

–no, nada, es que me agrada, es diferente… supongo que diferente me gusta, todas las niñas de aquí son muy tontas, sólo piensan en vestidos y muñecas y esas cosas –murmuró el niño

–pues, deberías notarlas más a ellas que a esa chiquilla Sparrow, te apuesto lo que quieras a que va a ser una mocosa malcriada en algunos años y será madre antes de los quince –replicó Elizabeth

– ¿a qué edad se pueden tener hijos? –Preguntó el niño

Elizabeth lo miró y lo examinó detenidamente con la mirada, cómo si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Acababa de darse cuenta de que hablaba con el niño de cinco y no con el padre.

–cuando uno se casa, mi niño ¿sabes qué? Pienso que deberías llevarle algunas galletas a Jacqueline, ella no tiene mamá y tú deberías darle algo como amigo. Después de todo ya no la verás cuando se vaya –le dijo la mujer a su hijo abrazándolo y manchando su ropa de harina.

–pobrecita, pero ella tiene papá ¿no? Entonces hay niños que tienen papá y mamá, niños sin papá o mamá como nosotros –razonó Will cuando su madre lo soltó.

–No digas tonterías, tú sí tienes papá, Will, no quiero volverte a escuchar decir algo como esa tontería, tu padre está lejos, pero sí tienes un padre, no como esa pobre criatura cuya madre murió después de dar a luz –replicó Elizabeth regresando a las galletas.

–entonces ella nunca ha tenido una mamá, pobrecita. Mamá ¿Crees que algún día sea capitán del Perla Negra? –preguntó el niño

–Lo más probable, Will –contestó Elizabeth.

– ¿crees que yo podría ser capitán de un barco pirata? Podría ser el pirata más temido del océano –preguntó el niño, emocionado

–tal vez cuando crezcas… espera, espera, espera. No tan rápido William Turner ¿de qué, exactamente, estás hablando? –preguntó ella mirándolo

–No, de nada, sólo era un chiste –contestó él nervioso

–Más te vale –le dijo Elizabeth acomodando la masa en una bandeja de metal, el niño se levantó y se alejó de la mesa.

–Me gustan sus ojos –murmuró Will distraídamente mientras miraba por la ventana.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Elizabeth mirando al niño

–que me gustan sus ojos, los de Jacqueline, son azules como el mar, me gustaría tener los ojos del color del mar –confesó el niño

–bueno sí, los ojos azules son bonitos, reconozco que es una niña muy guapa físicamente hablando, pero eso no compensa en nada su actitud. Además, tus ojos son muy bonitos ¿Por qué los quieres diferentes? –preguntó Elizabeth metiendo la bandeja, con cuidado, en un horno empotrado en la pared.

–no, si me gustan mis ojos, pero me gusta ese color –aclaró Will

–Voy a buscar mi libro –le dijo a su madre y salió de la cocina.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer? –masculló Elizabeth cubriéndose la cara con las manos.


End file.
